Equipo de Ensueño
by Innactive Account 1344
Summary: Raven y Faybelle trabajando juntas en un proyecto de Economía Maléfica, añádanle los problemas personales de Faybelle y una maldición de sueño que solo puede ser roto por el Hada Oscura. Una receta para el desastre. ¿Lo solucionarán? Averigüenlo aquí. Parte de "El Capítulo Final"


Bienvenidos nuevamente a otra de las historias de "El Capítulo Final", de vuelta con las historias acostumbradas, y ahora empezaremos con una cuyo propósito es hacer que Faybelle y Raven se vuelvan amigas. Hablando de misiones imposibles. Recomiendo leer al menos el Capítulo 9 para entender esto.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Equipo de Ensueño**

 _Era otro día como cualquier otro en Ever After High, en donde los jóvenes actualmente se encontraban en medio de sus clases esforzándose para pasar las materias._

 ** _Para ser una escuela es curioso que la mayoría de las veces las historias ocurran afuera del salón de clases._**

 _Esa es la naturaleza de las historias escolares: lo último de lo que uno quiere leer es la escuela._

 _ **Desafortunadamente este no es el caso para los estudiantes esta mañana.**_

 _Tienes razón. La clase de Economía Maléfica de la profesora Baba Yaga era conocida por ser un dolor real para los que la atendían._

 _Pero en especial para un par de estudiantes particulares: estas eran Raven Queen y Faybelle Thorn. Raven al no querer ser malvada obviamente no tenía la pasión de hacer cosas malvadas, que era el punto de la clase, pero aun así debía pasar la clase y no arriesgar sus calificaciones._

 _Mientras que por otro lado, Faybelle su meta era demostrar a todos que es la más malvada de todas, y cree que eso incluye el saltarse las clases para hacer lo que ella quisiera. Eso le afecto al principio del año escolar y actualmente esta pagando por ello._

 ** _Afortunadamente, ahora Faybelle tenía una clase de brújula moral en la forma de Coral Witch, la hija de la Bruja del Mar, una estudiante de último año de Nursery Rhymes a la cual actualmente es tutora. Se hallaba sentada en su silla de ruedas en el mismo escritorio donde se sentaba Faybelle tomando notas de la clase._**

 ** _Aunque no estuviera en sus planes ser malvada, tenía que admitir que la clase era interesante y algo de lo que la maestra enseñaba podría tener otras aplicaciones._**

 _Hablando de eso, Baba Yaga justo estaba concluyendo una exposición de un tema._

"Y esa es la razón por la cual uno debe evitar esta serie de eventos desafortunados o sino terminara convirtiéndose en musgo" _dijo terminando la exposición de diapositivas_ _,_ "Ahora les tengo una sorpresa para ustedes"

 _Un gruñido colectivo se escucho, sus alumnos ya conocían como era su maestra por lo cual esto no sería agradable para ellos._

"Pongan atención, si a alguien remotamente le preocupa su futuro entonces se esforzaran en este proyecto de fin de curso que valdrá el 60% de su calificación"

 _Se escuchó de nuevo pero en esta ocasión más fuerte, ya que usualmente mientras mayor el porcentaje más complicado el trabajo._

"Guárdense sus quejas para cuando les explique la actividad. En parejas, cada uno de ustedes preparará una versión ligera de una maldición de sueño que sea funcional pero que su efecto máximo solo sea una semana para evitar una situación similar a la que pasó varios años atrás. Se probará con una pareja de conejos, su poción deberá hacer dormir a uno de estos y el beso del otro deberá despertarlo"

"¡Podríamos hacer equipo! Yo se mucho de pociones" **_dijo Coral entusiasmada a su tutora._**

 ** _Justo cuando Faybelle iba a rechazar la idea, lo analizó y se dio cuenta de que era de alguna manera brillante. Ella no le gustaba para NADA la idea de un proyecto en equipo, ya que existía la posibilidad de que sus compañeros lo arruinaran todo y ella pagaría por sus errores. Pero conocía a Coral y sabía que era muy hábil con sus pociones, después de todo lo experimento de primera mano, por lo cual su trabajo estaría hecho en un parpadeo sin la necesidad de pasar tiempo con nadie que no le agradara._**

"Disculpa joven Coral, pero este es un proyecto algo peligroso solo para los estudiantes de Ever After High" _dijo Baba Yaga, destrozando las esperanzas de la joven._

"Maldiciones" _murmuró el hada para si misma._

 _Por otro lado, Coral parecía tomar mejor esas noticias._

"Lo entiendo" _**dijo algo desilusionada,**_ "¿Al menos puedo observar mientras lo hacen?"

"No veo porque no, solo no te quedes dormida" _dijo primero a la jovencita antes de alzar su voz para dirigirse a toda su clase,_ "Si acaso llego a escuchar que alguien fue víctima, ya sea por accidente o de manera intencional, de esta maldición entonces los responsables serán EXPULSADOS de manera inmediata"

 _ **Raven Queen estaba analizando la situación. Claramente no tendría mucho problema con hacer la poción, su madre hizo que se lo aprendiera de memoria hasta el cansancio la receta cuando era niña, su problema era el encontrar a un compañero de clase con el que pudiera trabajar tranquilamente, lo cual es difícil ya que, aunque todos puedan seguir el camino que quieran, ustedes ya conocen la historia, aún hay algunos que ven las acciones de Raven de no ser malvada como ridículas, y justo todas esas personas se hayan en esta clase. Esto si es mala suerte.**_

 _Por suerte, ya sea buena o mala, esta decisión no iba a caer en manos de Raven ya que Baba Yaga no había terminado de explicar._

"Una última cosa, como en ustedes no confío yo voy a decidir quien trabaja con quien"

 _La peor pesadilla de todo estudiantes. Uno sentía que era por pura suerte esta clase de situaciones sin el control de con quien trabajaras._

 ** _Baba Yaga empezaba a decir nombres uniendo a estudiantes en sagrada obligación académica, algunos tenían suerte de estar con alguien hábil o que le agradara, otros no tanto. Fue así hasta que todos estuvieron agrupados, excepto dos estudiantes. Ya saben de quien habló así que no es necesario decir nombres._**

"Raven Queen y Faybelle Thorn" **_bueno, salvo por Baba Yaga que es la que asigna los equipos._**

 ** _Claramente esto eran malas noticias para ambas._**

"Profesora, personalmente no se si sea buena idea" _empezó a explicar_ _Raven,_ "Digamos Faybelle y yo no nos llevamos tan bien"

"Eso es ponerlo simple" _dijo Faybelle_ _,_ "Yo detesto a Raven, nunca podríamos trabajar juntas. ¿No sería mejor que me dejará hacerlo por mí misma? De esa forma le aseguro que será la mejor maldición de sueño ligero que haya visto"

 ** _La profesora claramente no estaba convencida por ello._**

"Es precisamente por el hecho de que es un reto que las puse juntas, además ambas en sus historias usan esta maldición por lo cual tienen una ventaja para compensar cualquier sentimiento negativo entre ustedes" _**agregó la profesora,**_ "Eso y considérelo un castigo personal para usted señorita Thorn, no crea que me olvide de como me convirtió en una alimaña" **_dijo molesta señalando a Faybelle._**

"Uno comete un error y luego nadie te deja olvidarlo"

"Más les vale hacerlo bien, o sino tendrán que tomar un examen de recuperación, y les advierto que es complicado" **_dijo la bruja._**

 ** _Ambas tragaron su saliva a la posibilidad de tomar el examen de recuperación de Baba Yaga, se habían contado leyendas de aquellos que en el pasado lo tomaron y nunca se les volvió a ver fuera del salón._**

"Un examen así no es tan malo, ¿verdad?" _preguntó Coral escéptica._

 _Baba Yaga se acercó a la jovencita para hablarle._

"¿Ves a ese troll de la esquina?" _señaló a un troll de piel verde sentado en una esquina alejado del resto escribiendo frenéticamente,_ "Reprobó hace 5 años mi clase, desde entonces ha estado trabajando en un ensayo para poder presentar el examen, ni siquiera va a la mitad"

 ** _Ahora era Coral la que estaba aterrorizada. Por suerte la campana sonó marcando el final de la clase y cambiando la atmósfera del salón._**

"Den su mejor esfuerzo todos, tengan todo listo para el lunes" _dijo con un tono más alegre._

 ** _Todos salieron del salón rápidamente, dejando solo al troll y Baba Yaga detrás. La bruja entonces se acercó al estudiante para hablarle._**

"Muchas gracias Barry, eso debió motivarlos" **_dijo la bruja mientras le daba unas monedas de oro. Barry entonces dejó de escribir y aceptó las monedas, con lo cual se marchó con una sonrisa en su cara._**

* * *

 ** _Más tarde en los pasillos de la escuela, Faybelle se hallaba en su casillero buscando algunas cosas con Coral al lado suyo._**

"¿No estás emocionada por el trabajo Faybelle?" _dijo entusiasmada la joven._

"¿Alguna razón en particular por la que debería estarlo? Porque hasta donde yo se será una molestia real" _respondió el hada._

"Tal vez ayude si no lo ves como una tarea, sino como un proyecto personal que harás con Raven"

"Genial, la idea de tener que pasar todo mi fin de semana con Raven me deja estática" _el sarcasmo en su tono de voz no paso desapercibido para la jovencita._

"Creí que ya se llevaban mejor"

"Escucha bien esto, porque solo lo diré una vez. Una cosa es que tolere la presencia de Raven porque a ti te gusta pasar tiempo con ella, y otra muy distinta es que me agrade lo cual NUNCA sucederá. Somos como agua y aceite, no deben mezclarse"

 _Coral se sentía algo desilusionada, le agradaban mucho tanto Faybelle como Raven y desearía que ambas se llevaran bien._

 _ **Ella sabía que a menos Faybelle se sentara y platicara con Raven civilizadamente podrían ser amigas, le funciono a ella. La diferencia es que dudaba poder usar un suero de la verdad como la última vez.**_

 _El hada notó la tristeza de la joven y entonces le hablo,_ "Hey, apresúrate. Si llegamos tarde no podrás platicar con Raven sobre tus recetas de pociones mágicas"

 _Con una sonrisa, Coral se dirigió a la Castifetería con su tutora detrás de ella._

"Lo que hago por esta niña" **_murmuró para sí misma con una pequeña sonrisa._**

* * *

 _Luego de un rato llegaron a la Castifetería, divisaron a Raven en una silla con algunos de sus amigos pero desfortunadamente hoy la fila para la comida estaba excesivamente larga._

 _Por suerte para ambas a Faybelle se le ocurrió una idea._

"¿Por qué no vas a sentarte con Raven mientras yo espero en la línea?"

"¿Harías eso?"

"Si significa pasar menos tiempo que el necesario con ella incluso limpiaría los establos de dragones por un mes" **_dijo tratando de verse ruda e indiferente. Es tierno._**

"¡Gracias!" _dijo la joven Coral estirándose para abrazar a Faybelle._

"Si, si. Como digas" _dijo incómoda por el afecto inoportuno mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza_ _,_ "Ve antes que cambie de opinión"

 ** _Coral asintió mientras la liberaba y se dirigía a donde Raven. Faybelle no acaba de sorprenderse por lo mucho que permitía a esta jovencita hacer con ella. Si su madre la pudiera ver estaría furiosa._**

 ** _En otras noticias no tan deprimentes, Coral llegó a donde se hallaba Raven y junto a ella estaba Apple y Maddie. Saludo a todas ellas y se acomodó para sentarse al lado de Raven._**

"Coral, ¿dónde está Faybelle?" _preguntó Apple._

"Haciendo fila, ¿qué están sirviendo hoy que provocó esa fila?"

"¡TACOS DE ESPAGUETI!" _gritó Maddie con emoción sosteniendo uno de estos alimentos en cada mano y usando un sombrero mexicano_ _,_ "Después de siglos logré convencer a Apple que permitiera estas delicias en el menú"

"No exactamente refinado, pero supongo que saben bien" **_dijo mientras cortaba con utensilios un trozo de la tortilla con pasta, queso y salsa de tomate._**

"Belitsiozho" **_dijo Maddie con la boca llena._**

"Espero que aún queden para cuando Faybelle llegue"

 _Notando la preocupación de la joven Raven le pasó un de los suyos con una sonrisa,_ "Mientras esperas disfruta este"

"Gracias" _Coral le dio una mordida al alimento mixto y con un 'Mmmm' es claro que le gusto_ _,_ "¿De qué estaban hablando antes de que llegara?"

"Raven nos estaba contando sobre su proyecto de Economía Maléfica" _mencionó Apple._

"Hablas del hechizo de sueño ligero, yo estuve ahí mientras Baba Yaga lo explicaba. Quedo en equipo junto a Faybelle" _explicó la jovencita._

"Yikes, a menos que se trate del equipo de porristas Faybelle para nada es una jugadora de equipo" **_dijo Maddie._**

"Eso y ustedes dos no se llevan tan bien" _agregó Apple._

"Ya lo sé" _dijo Raven_ _,_ "Creo que el odio que su madre tiene hacia la mía la ha afectado también"

 _ **Coral, que gracias a lo del suero de la verdad sabía la razón exacta del enojo de su amiga, debatió internamente si debía o no decirle a Raven que el comportamiento que Faybelle tiene hacia ella son por celos, pero rechazó la idea por dos razones: Primero que había prometido a Faybelle el no hablar con nadie de lo que platicaron o sino iba a sufrir una terrible maldición; y segundo, que en su opinión es más importante, que sentía no era su lugar hablar sobre como se siente Faybelle sin que se sienta cómoda. Creía que en algún momento ella misma se iba abrir y contar todo eso.**_

 _ **Tal vez no podía dar las razones pero al menos podría decir algo para calmar los ánimos.**_

"Saben, en el fondo Faybelle es realmente agradable una vez que pasas ese frío exterior" _dijo Coral._

"Eso lo creo, el problema es que para mí es un iceberg que debo atravesar para solo poder platicar civilizadamente" _comentó Raven._

 _ **Se rió un poco imaginándose la escena en su cabeza cuando notó que Faybelle ya iba en camino hacia la mesa donde estaban. Para cuando llegó había terminado su taco, el hada acomodó al lado de Coral 'cariñosamente' empujando a Raven a un lado mientras gruñía.**_

"Detesto estas filas, debería haber una mejor manera para obtener la comida en el almuerzo en lugar de hacer filas"

"¡Podrían lanzar la comida hacia los estudiantes! Así solo uno tendría que sentarse y la comida llegaría hacia ellos" _propuso la hija del Sombrerero._

"Si, no lo creo. Prefiero una fila al riesgo de que mi ropa se arruine por culpa de comida voladora" _dijo mientras le pasaba un taco de espagueti a Coral_ _,_ "Aquí tienes niña, uno de estos no debería hacerte daño"

"¿Por qué?" _**preguntó Maddie curiosa al escuchar esa composición de palabras conocida como oración.**_

"Una de las indicaciones era que no podía comer mucha pasta, pero creo esta bien si solo come uno de lo-que-sean estas cosas"

 _ **Antes de que cualquiera de ellas pudiera decir que Coral ya había comido un taco, la jovencita rápidamente cambió de tema para poder disfrutar esa delicia sin preocupación.**_

"¿Y cómo vamos a hacer el proyecto?"

"Bueno, eso es sencillo" _parecía que Faybelle iba explicárselo a Coral pero supo que ella misma no sabía que se iba a hacer primero,_ "Por ello dejaré que Raven lo explique"

 _Raven suspiró, pensando que era mejor ya comenzaran a entender como hacer el trabajo._

"Primero necesitaríamos obtener los ingredientes, después del almuerzo sería buena que pasáramos con Baba Yaga para que nos de una lista de instrumentos para pedirlos con Rumpelstiltskin y los materiales para ir a buscarlos nosotras mismas esta tarde"

 _ **Faybelle entendió que habría mucho trabajo pesado por hacer y buscaba una manera de evadirlo, por suerte para ella tenía una oportunidad justo a su lado.**_

"¿Esta tarde? Lo siento pero no puedo, ya le prometí a Coral que iríamos al MagiCinema a ver esta película animada"

"¿Enserio?" **_preguntó confundida la joven._**

"Claro, lo has estado esperando toda la semana. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba la película?" _**el hada le dio un par de golpes con el codo imperceptibles con lo cual Coral ya entendió la situación.**_

"Si, la ida al cine. Casi me olvido" _dijo siguiéndole el juego,_ "Veremos 'Los Invencibles 2', me encantan las películas de superhéroes. Te enviaremos fotos para que no creas que estamos mintiendo" _la jovencita se quería aprovechar de la flojera de su tutora._

 ** _Se nota que Faybelle es quien le enseña todo eso._**

 _Aunque Raven sospechaba un poco supo que esta discusión no valía la pena_ _,_ "Muy bien, por lo menos acompáñame para ver a Baba Yaga"

"Am, bueno, verás tengo que..." _Faybelle buscaba alguna excusa librarse de esa situación sin suerte. Entonces escuchó un quejido proveniente de Coral._

"No me siento tan bien" _dijo mientras se sobaba su barriga_ _,_ "Necesito ir a la enfermería" _la joven se acomodó sentándose en su silla de ruedas._

"¡Yo te llevó!" _**dijo Faybelle levantándose para guiarla a su destino,**_ "Perdona pero debo atender esto urgentemente, adiós"

 ** _Con ello ambas se fueron de la Castifetería._**

"Esa si fue una muy buena improvisación, sigue así y la función será en 3-D" **_dijo halagando los talentos de engaño de su alumna. El problema era que..._**

"No, hablo enserio. Creo que comí muchos tacos"

"Oh. Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? Rápido" _**con ello ambas se**_ ** _dirigieron hacia la enfermería en donde Coral le respondería un par de cosas a Faybelle sobre cuantas tacos comió._**

* * *

 _A causa del dolor estomacal de Coral ya no fueron al MagiCinema, pero por suerte para Faybelle la excusa de cuidar a un niño enfermo era igualmente efectiva. El hada le presto un libro de pociones que no había tocado todo el semestre para que se entretuviera, y de acuerdo con Coral esto era mejor que ir al cine._

 _Para el día siguiente Coral ya se sentía mejor, lo que para Faybelle significaba que ya debía de empezar el trabajo. Con Raven decidieron que lo iban a hacer en el cuarto del hada ya que Bunny no iba a estar todo el fin de semana ya que visitaría a los padres de Alistair._

 _Llevaron los materiales hacia la habitación sin problemas ya que ambas pueden hacerlos levitar con magia. Coral anduvo preguntándole a Raven en el camino donde había encontrado los ingredientes y tomando nota de lo que decía._

 _Ya que era un ambiente de trabajo peligroso por todas las pociones y vapores todas usaban lentes de protección, mascarillas y guantes por precaución. Tuvieron que mover varios muebles para hacer espacio y cubrir con plástico todo lo demás para que no quedara olor alguno en las sabanas._

 ** _Acomodaron todos los instrumentos y empezaron a trabajar, con Raven dando las indicaciones de que se tiene que hacer. Primero tuvieron que realizar la versión tradicional de la maldición en una olla, solo que con los ingredientes para este reducidos en las proporciones utilizadas, aunque_** ** _Faybelle no se estaba tomando muy enserio su trabajo, haciéndolo a_ _regañadientes provocando que Raven le llamara la atención en un par de ocasiones._**

 ** _Después de eso lo pusieron a hervir en un frasco cuello de cisne y filtrarlo con un filtrador especial en un tubo de ensayo hasta que estuviera 3 cuartos lleno de la sustancia gota por gota con un líquido verde. Y cada gota tardaba una eternidad en caer._**

"Arghh. ¿Por qué tarda tanto?" _dijo Faybelle desesperada mientras veía como una gota parecía caer..._

 _Solo para subir nuevamente._

"Hubiera sido más sencillo si me hubieras dejado hacerlo a mi manera"

"Ya hablamos de eso Faybelle, el efecto debe durar solo una semana, no 100 años" _explicó Raven al hada._

"¿Y qué? Nadie lo notaría. En clase le damos agua colorada al conejo, Coral crea una distracción para que pueda lanzar un hechizo de sueño instantáneo y cuando el otro lo bese se despierta. Pan comido" _dijo Faybelle explicando su plan._

"Eso no suena viable, nos podrían atrapar" **_opinó Coral,_** "Además, me contaste que todavía estas practicando como hacerlo"

"Shhhh, no lo vuelvas a mencionar" _susurró a Coral._

"Vamos Faybelle, esta es la parte sencilla. Solo debemos esperar y ya" _dijo Raven._

"Ajá, como tu digas" _dijo en tono sarcástico,_ "Tu te crees la sabelotodo por el hecho de que estamos haciendo tu versión de la maldición de sueño"

"Ya te lo explique, Baba Yaga dijo que siguiéramos la receta de mi madre solo por el hecho de que podía destilarse para reducir su efecto, es por motivos de seguridad no gusto" _explicó Raven._

"Como si creyera algo de eso. Pudiste inventarlo para que así tuviera que seguir tus órdenes, no sería la primera vez que la Reina Malvada toma el lugar del Hada Oscura" _**Esto se va a poner feo.**_

"Faybelle, por milésima vez, yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que mi madre hizo. No hay razón para que el enojo de tu madre sea el tuyo, no tienes que probar nada a nadie" **_dijo buscando apaciguar a su compañera. Coral se quedo en silencio mirando preocupada a su mentora cerca de perder el control._**

"¿Que no tengo nada que probar?" _**la voz del hada oscura comenzó a distorsionarse por su enojo, un aura mágica cubriéndola mientras varios objetos de la sala comenzaban a flotar, incluyendo los instrumentos que utilizaban,**_ "¡Tengo mucho que probar!"

 _ **Aunque el frasco cuello de cisne ya estaba vacío, el tubo de ensayo tenía la versión destilada de la maldición.**_

"Faybelle perdona si dije algo malo. Debes calmarte" _**dijo Raven tratando de calmar sin mucho éxito.**_

 _ **Sin intención había tocado un nervio sensible de Faybelle y ella estaba enojada, por suerte para todos aquí estaba Coral.**_

"Faybelle, por favor. No me gusta verte enojada" _**expresó Coral usando la táctica de los ojitos de cachorro, con lo cual Faybelle volvió en sí apagando su magia y dejando caer todo. Esto provocó que los frascos de vidrio se rompieran junto con el tubo sobre la mesa de madera en la que trabajaban.**_

 ** _La jovencita abrazó a Faybelle, a lo cual esta respondió nuevamente con palmaditas en la cabeza._**

"Detesto cuando haces que sea cariñosa" _dijo Faybelle con una sonrisa._

"Lo sé" _respondió la niña con una sonrisa._

 ** _Luego de romper el abrazo, Faybelle se dirigió a Raven sin hacer contacto visual, avergonzada por lo que había provocado._**

"Creo que me pase un poco de la raya, je je"

 ** _Aunque se vio mal lo que hizo, por suerte el proyecto fue el único que parece que se vio afectado con los muebles de la habitación aún en su posición aunque con el plástico algo arrugado. Lo malo es que los instrumentos de cristal se rompieron, por lo cual es posible que tengan problemas con ello._**

"Será mejor que al rato hablemos de esto, por ahora lo mejor será limpiar todo esto"

 ** _Faybelle asintió, ambas limpiaron el desastre que había provocado teniendo cuidado de no cortarse con el vidrio roto, ya que podría tener rastros de la maldición de sueño y en el momento que entre en el torrente sanguíneo caerían en un sueño de una semana. En un rato habían limpiado todo el desastre._**

"Parece que necesitaremos más de esas cosas de vidrio" _dijo Faybelle mientras se quitaba el equipo protector ya que consideraba que como ya no estaban trabajando no los necesitarían,_ "Yo iré a buscarlos"

 _Antes de que se moviera lejos de la mesa,Raven la detuvo y le habló._

"Faybelle, creo que tenemos que hablar. ¿Por qué te pusiste así? Normalmente sabes controlarte mejor"

"No es algo de lo que quiera hablar" _dijo Faybelle tratando de escapar de la conversación,_ "¿No deberíamos centrarnos en el trabajo? Alguien debe ir a por esas probetas o como se llamen"

"Eso puede esperar" _dijo Coral_ _,_ "Vamos Faybelle, tu puedes platicar con nosotras de lo que sea" _dijo tratando de alentarla para abrirse naturalmente._

 ** _Pero Faybelle no sentía si podía abrirse, al menos no ahora mismo._**

"¿En qué momento esto se volvió una intervención? Se los digo estoy absolutamente, ciento por ciento, ¡bien!" _**con la última palabra somató la mesa para afirmar su punto, pero en ese momento sintió un dolor en su dedo índice,**_ "¡Ouch! ¿Pero qué?"

 _ **Al revisarlo vio que era una astilla por lo que se la sacó, al inspeccionar esta más de cerca notó un destello mágico.**_

"Tienes que estar bromean..." **_antes de que pudiera acabar la oración un gran cansancio se apodero de ella, bostezando mientras trataba de llegar a su cama para finalmente desplomarse sobre esta en un sueño profundo._**

"Uh-oh" _dijeron ambas al presenciar esto. Coral se acercó a ella sacudiéndola para levantara sin éxito._

"Faybelle, vamos despierta. ¿Cómo pasó?"

"Creo que lo sé" _dijo Raven levantando la astilla que Faybelle se sacó_ _,_ "Debió de haber quedado residuos del líquido en la madera, y al enterarse con la astilla entró en su torrente sanguíneo"

"Lo bueno es que solo dura una semana" _dijo Raven._

"Lo malo es que si Baba Yaga se entera, ambas estarán en serios problemas"

"Muy bien, no hay que alarmarse" _por suerte a la joven se le ocurrió una idea brillante_ _,_ "Coral, besa la frente de Faybelle, tal vez puedas despertarla así"

 _ **La jovencita asintió, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente del hada con la esperanza de que fuera suficiente para romper la maldición, pero no pasó nada. Coral estaba desilusionada por eso.**_

"Parece que necesitamos alguien que sea más cercano a Faybelle" **_dijo un poco triste Coral._**

"No te preocupes Coral, es más que claro que Faybelle te quiere mucho" _dijo para tranquilizar a la niña,_ "El problema es que aunque solo dure una semana, tiene la misma potencia que una maldición de sueño normal por lo cual es necesario algo más fuerte"

"¿Hay alguien que salga con Faybelle que pueda ayudar?"

"No que yo sepa. ¿Qué haremos? No podemos dejarla así por una semana, en especial con el proyecto este lunes" _explicó Raven._

 ** _Por suerte a Coral se le ocurrió una idea._**

"¿Y qué hay de su madre?"

 ** _Escalofrías pasaron por el cuerpo de Raven con la mención de la madre de Faybelle._**

"Oh no no no. Esa es una mala idea, si acaso el Hada Oscura se entera de esto lo más probable es suponga que yo lo hice a propósito para sabotear a su hija, y ella es de las que maldicen primero y preguntan después"

"Pero ella puede ayudarnos, ¿no?"

"No lo sé, no conozco como es la relación entre ambas" **_eso la verdad es un buen argumento ya que cuando tu madre es malvada a veces es complicado el saber si realmente te aman,_** "Además no se el número del Hada Oscura"

"Yo sí" **_dijo Coral mientras iba a donde estaba la bolsa de Faybelle, la cual registro y sacó un celular,_** "Tiene el número de su madre aquí, la llamaré y le diré que es una emergencia. Por lo menos no tiene una vendetta contra mi madre, lo que es una ventaja"

 _ **Raven claramente no estaba segura del plan, pero considerando que era entre un examen de recuperación o enfrentarse cara a cara al hada más malvada del mundo, al menos si las cosas salen mal el sufrimiento sería más corto.**_

"Solo ten cuidado"

 _Coral asintió y con eso en el celular entró a los contactos y en el recuadro que decía 'MAMÁ' marcó. El teléfono sonó varias veces hasta que alguien contesto._

 _Raven no podía escuchar lo que decía el Hada Oscura, internamente agradeciendo por eso, pero parecía que la conversación había comenzado bien._

"Si, es la hija de la Bruja del Mar... Es algo importante se lo aseguro, tiene que ver con su hija... No puedo explicárselo por le teléfono, será mejor que venga a verla... ¡Pero no pase por la puerta!... ¿Por qué? Estamos re-modelando, si, no quisiera que su visita se arruinara por una fea imagen de equipos de construcción... Gracias, estamos en su cuarto... Muy bien, adiós"

 _Al terminar la llamada Coral claramente se encontraba aliviada._

"Ya esta en camino, dijo que vendría lo más pronto posible y la convencí de que se transportara directamente aquí"

"Eres realmente lista. Ahora solo hay que explicarle lo que pasó y esperar que no nos vaporice" _dijo Raven expresando su preocupación de ver cara a cara al Hada Oscura por primera vez._

"Creo que olvide decir que tu estabas aquí, puedes irte si quieres, yo manejo la situación" _propuso Coral._

"Tal vez, pero Faybelle es mi compañera de equipo. Debo asegurarme que se encuentre bien"

 ** _En ese momento, una nube de humo negro se formó con relámpagos y truenos sonando, un viento poderoso cerró las cortinas del cuarto mientras las luces parpadeaban. Del humo salió entonces una figura alta, del mismo color de piel que Faybelle solo que con un tono más verdoso. Con cabello verde mentoso claro con mechas de un tono más oscuro, acomodado en una larga cola de caballo que llegaba hasta su cintura y un par de mechones larga frente a sus orejas. Tenía un adorno en su cabeza que eran similares a un par de cuernos como adorno._**

 ** _Tenía una vestido negro, por otro lado la falda tenía diseños de alas negras sobrepuestas sobre un color magenta que apenas podía escapar de aquella oscuridad. Unas mangas verdes transparentes cubrían sus brazos con unos detalles de plantas con espinas a lo largo de estas, combinando muy bien con las grandes alas de hada que tiene. Un collar de rubí en su cuello era la cereza de su atuendo._**

 ** _Sus ojos azules no daban ninguna clase de tranquilidad con la que es asociado este color, en su lugar pareciera como si quisiera robarte tu alma. Sus labios púrpuras empezaron a moverse para demandar una explicación más detallada, pero justo entonces notó la presencia de Raven, lo cual llenó de enojo al Hada Oscura._**

"¿Qué hace la hija de la usurpadora aquí?" _dijo refiriéndose a Raven._

 _Coral rápidamente se acercó al Hada Oscura con la esperanza de que desviara su atención hacia lo importante_ , "Hada Oscura, que bueno que este aquí. Será mejor que vea como esta su hija"

 _Apartando su mirada de enojada de Raven se acercó a la cama donde su hija yace durmiendo. Puso su mano sobre su frente y entonces habló._

"Maldición de sueño ligero. ¿Cómo pasó?" **_se nota que el Hada Oscura es experta en esa clase de maldiciones._**

"Bueno, hacíamos un proyecto para la clase de Baba Yaga-" _decía Raven hasta que fue interrumpida por el hada que se levantó._

"Y tu decidiste sabotearla, de tal palo tal astilla al parecer" **_con su altura y postura el Hada Oscura era intimidante al decir eso,_** "Faybelle no debería socializar contigo, a menos que sea para apuñalarte por la espalda como tu madre me hizo a mí y así tener algo de justicia poética"

 ** _Raven se mantuvo callada, una cosa era enfrentarse contra su propia madre, ella sabía las cosas horribles que había hecho. Pero el Hada Oscura era una de las víctimas de su madre, todo el odio que sentía provenía del hecho de que la Reina Malvada había robado su lugar en su historia. Pero eso no justificaba la presión que había puesto sobre Faybelle para cumplir con sus expectativas, al pensar en eso le permitió explicar lo que pasó._**

"Hubo un accidente y ella se durmió"

"¿Dices que ella es culpable de esto?" **_dijo el Hada Oscura. Técnicamente si, pero ambas mentalmente decidieron no dar ningún detalle, ya que 1) no lo creería o 2) regañaría a su hija por su incompetencia. Por lo cual fueron con la opción número 3._**

"No, verá entro un pelícano por la ventana y-" ** _explicaba Coral hasta que fue interrumpida._**

"No me importa. ¿Por qué llamaron? Dentro de una semana Faybelle despertará como si nada hubiera pasado"

"Pero si Baba Yaga se entera ambas reprobaran y terminarán como ese troll en su clase"

"Faybelle saldrá de ahí en un santiamén, es solo una tonta asignatura" **_el Hada Oscuro volteo a donde Raven,_** "Tú, por otro lado, será un deleite el saber que recibirás tu merecido" **_dijo con una sonrisa._**

"La llamamos porque creemos que usted puede despertarla" _dijo Raven._

"Creía que eras más lista, aunque el efecto sea reducido no es fácil el romper una maldición de sueño. Tardaría semanas usando mi magia" _dijo mientras demostraba algo de su magia en la forma de un fuego verde bailando en su mano_ _,_ "Y volvemos a lo mismo, ¿por qué me llamaron?"

"Bueno" _**empezó a hablar Coral nerviosa al sugerir la idea,** _"Ya que usted es su madre, puede darle un beso y despertala, ya sabe en la frente como cuando van a dormirse"

"¿Hacer qué?" **_El Hada Oscura claramente estaba indignada por la proposición,_** "No veo la razón de rebajarme a tal acto, ella estará bien y se recuperará. No es tan patética como tú para pedir ayuda" _**dijo esto último refiriéndose a Raven.**_

 _ **Hasta ahora Raven había tenido cuidado de decir algo que hubiera podido molestar al Hada Oscura, pero considerando que no parecía que iba a ayudar era momento para decir algunas verdades.**_

"Es claro que desperdiciamos su tiempo, usted no ha sido nada útil. Ni siquiera puede despertala aunque quisiera"

 ** _El Hada Oscura estaba enojada porque alguien dudase de sus habilidades,_** "¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?"

"Si usted amara a su hija, no dudaría en ayudarla como pudiera aunque solo fuera una tonta asignatura. Yo se que mi madre lo haría" **_¡Bum! El Hada Oscura necesitará unas vendas para esa quemada._**

 _ **El Hada Oscura no se había sentido más indignada en toda su vida. El que se sintiera inferior a la Reina Malvada, en cualquier aspecto, le hacía arder de enojo en su interior y quería expresarlo aquí y ahora contra la causa de ello. Pero ella sabía que estaría en problemas, no era como en los días de sus ancestros donde uno podía hacer lo que quisiera sin enfrentar las consecuencias, en especial con los Hermanos Grimm en los terrenos de la escuela.**_

 ** _Debía de conformarse con la alternativa: demostrar que estaba equivocada._**

"Un Hada Oscura no tiene cabida para el amor en su vida, es algo sin importancia" **_las jovencitas se quedaron confundidas porque parecía que admitía que Raven estaba en lo correcto,_** "Sin embargo, yo le he dado algo más de aprecio a Faybelle. Ella esta destinada a hacer lo que yo no pude: arruinar la vida de la Bella Durmiente. Supongo que alguna clase de aprecio hacia ella surgió en algún momento, no mucho pero si lo combino con mi propia magia tal vez sea capaz de despertarla"

"¿Combinar un beso de amor con magia oscura? ¡Eso suena tan genial!" _dijo Coral entusiasmada de ver esto._

"Solo cállense y déjenme hacer el trabajo" _dijo el Hada Oscura._

 ** _Las chicas le dieron espacio al hada para prepararse. Ella se sentó al lado de su hija, alzó un dedo y de este salió una llama verde pequeña. El Hada Oscura dijo susurró unos encantamientos y con ello la flama pasó de verde a azul, como si se aplicara lápiz labial pasó con su dedo la superficie de sus labios dejando un brillo azul en estos._**

 ** _Se inclinó hacia la frente de su hija y le dio un rápido beso en el lugar provocando un destello de luz blanca._**

 ** _Faybelle se despertó, algo mareada por la experiencia._**

"¿Pero qué?" **_miró a su alrededor y entonces notó a su-_** "¿Madre?" **_Iba a decir mamá pero sí, es lo mismo._**

 _ **El Hada Oscura se paró mientras que su hija se sentaba, Coral y Raven se acercaron y ayudaron a su amiga a acomodarse mejor.**_

"Faybelle podría estar somnolienta por unos días, pero estará bien para ese proyecto o lo que sea. Ya no voy a perder más tiempo aquí" **_el Hada Oscura empezó a formar una nube negra alrededor de ella para irse, pero antes de partir se dirigió a su hija,_** "Será mejor que duermas bien estos días"

 ** _Con ello el Hada Oscura se fue, dejando solo a las jovencitas en el cuarto. Faybelle, aún recomponiéndose de la experiencia, dijo con algo de melancolía en su voz._**

"También fue bueno verte mamá"

* * *

 ** _Las chicas le explicaron a Faybelle lo que había pasado, incluyendo la manera en la que pudieron despertarla. Faybelle estaba sentada en su cama junto a Coral que se había acomodado a su lado, con Raven sentada en una silla que había movido para poder estar frente a su compañera._**

"No puedo decir que estoy sorprendida por la actitud de mi madre, pero el que Raven le halla dicho algo así en la cara. Wow, tienes agallas" _dijo Faybelle._

"Yo fui quien tuvo la idea de llamarla" _dijo Coral con orgullo._

"Claro que sí" _el hada l_ _e dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en su cabeza como signo de aprecio._

"Faybelle" _dijo Raven con un tono más serio_ _,_ "Recuerdas la conversación que teníamos antes de que pasará esto"

"¿Tenía que ver con probetas?" **_dijo tratando de desviar el tema._**

"Faybelle, ¿qué te pasó? ¿por qué reaccionaste así?"

 ** _Faybelle se encontraba nerviosa, insegura de como responder. No quería hablar del tema, la última vez que abrió sus sentimientos quedo como una desastre._** ** _El miedo que tenía de decir lo que le pasaba provenía del hecho de como la verían a ella, como una chica inútil que no puede controlar sus sentimientos._**

 ** _Entonces una mano se puso en su hombro, al verlo vio que era de Coral acompañado con una cálida sonrisa. Esta niña la había visto en uno de sus momentos más bajos y no la veía como menos, al contrario, el aprecio de la niña hacia Faybelle solo había aumentado. Se sintió mejor después de hablar con ella, claro fue bajo efectos de un suero de la verdad, pero el punto era que al final las cosas mejoraron al conversar, al decir lo que le pasaba._**

 ** _Así que el joven hada decidió hablar._**

"¿Cómo le haces?"

 ** _Raven no entendió muy bien la pregunta del hada,_** "¿Hacer qué?"

"El poder seguir tu propio destino, no tener que probarle nada a nadie. ¿Cómo lo haces?" **_dijo Faybelle._**

"Es lo que yo deseo hacer, es lo que quiero hacer. Después de todo es mi vida" **_explicó Raven. El deseo de Raven de rebelarse era muy antiguo, no podía explicarlo más allá de escribir su propio destino, es simplemente lo que el corazón quiere._**

"¿Pero cómo?" **_siguió Faybelle preguntando,_** "Tu madre claramente no estuvo de acuerdo con eso, ¿no tenías miedo de decepcionarla o que no estuviera orgullosa de lo que querías hacer con tu vida?"

 ** _Raven reflexionó sobre ello, su madre la castigaba por los actos de bondad que ella realizaba de pequeña buscando que fuera malvada._**

"Aunque no acepto la actitud malvada de mi madre, la entiendo. Ella quería que siguiera sus pasos, pero busque mi camino, se que ella nunca lo aceptará completamente pero la conozco lo suficiente para saber que en el fondo esta orgullosa de que la desafíe"

"Pero esa es tu madre, la mía es distinta" **_dijo Faybelle,_** "Claro, ambas eran malvadas y querían que siguiéramos sus pasos, pero tu madre te ama aunque no sigas tu destino. Yo tengo miedo de que si no cumplo las expectativas ella dejará de hacerlo" _**Los ojos de Faybelle comenzaban a llenar de agua por lo cual se los refregó para calmarse y continuar hablando.**_

"Eso es imposible, no va a pasar" **_dijo Raven tratando de calmarla._**

"¿Sabías lo que pasa cuando una Hada Oscura cumple su destino?" **_empezó a explicar Faybelle,_** "¿Lo que le sucede en su interior cuando lanzan la maldición sobre la Bella Durmiente? En ese momento son incapaces de amar, no pueden amar a nadie más que así mismos. Eso es lo que mi madre me enseño"

"Espera" **_dijo Coral dándose cuenta de algo,_** "Tu madre nunca maldijo a la Bella Durmiente, no quieres decir que-"

"Si. La Reina Malvada no fue afectada al no ser un Hada Oscura por lo que es capaz de amar, pero mi madre al no cumplir su destino si es capaz de hacerlo. Siempre lo vio como una vergüenza, incluso tuvieron que convencerla de que me ayudara" **_dijo Faybelle mientras su voz se quebraba,_** "Sabía lo que pasaría si seguía mi destino y buscaba cumplir con mi papel, para hacer sentir orgullosa a mi madre aunque yo ya no pudiera disfrutar esa sensación. Pero ahora, no lo sé"

"Mucho ha cambiado, yo he cambiado. Bueno no tanto, aún me gusta el caos y mi actitud es la misma. A lo que me refiero es, ya no lo sé. Se que la gente me aprecia sin importar que sea buena o mala" **_dijo esto mirando a Coral,_** "Los sentimientos aunque son cursi, se sienten bien. Y lo peor es que he pensado, ¿qué pasaría si no quiero seguir mi destino? Es demasiado y no sé cómo resolverlo"

 ** _Ya lo había dicho todo ahora esperaba la parte en la que parecía que hizo lo correcto mientras cubría su cara para no tener que ver nada del mundo a su alrededor. Pero unas manos con suavidad desenterraron su cara de la oscuridad para que pudiera ver la luz de un nuevo día._**

"Faybelle, no estas sola para resolverlo" **_dijo Raven,_** "No digo que no será fácil, tomará tiempo, pero no estas sola. Nosotras estamos aquí, si tienes problemas solo dilo. Aunque no quieras hablar con los Grimm o un consejero escolar, nos tienes a nosotras"

"Gracias" **_susurró el hada dándole un abrazo a Raven, al cual Coral también se unió._**

 ** _Cuando el abrazo terminó, Faybelle habló de nuevo._**

"Puedes hacerme el favor de no decirle a nadie de esto. No quiero que toda la escuela se entere"

"No te preocupes, no haremos nada que te haga sentir incómoda"

"¿Crees que sea buena idea si platicó sobre esto con Duchess o Briar? Ellas entenderían, ¿verdad?"

"Buscas tu propia identidad, creo que si podrían entender"

"Bien" **_dijo Faybelle mientras levantaba,_** "Solo para que quede claro, no voy a cambiar mi personalidad. Sigo siendo Faybelle Thorn después de todo" **_dijo con la seguridad normal de Faybelle,_** "Pero creo que puedo ser menos fría con quienes me agradan y tal vez también con sus amigos. Incluyéndote si no quedo claro"

 ** _Raven y Coral dieron una pequeña carcajada y asintieron._**

"Creo que ya usamos todo el tiempo del proyecto por el día de hoy" **_dijo Faybelle,_** "¿Qué dices si vamos por algo que comer? Todas"

"Supongo que es buena idea" **_dijo Raven,_** "Pero antes creo que debemos pedir más materiales para el proyecto para mañana" **_Ya me había olvidado de ello_**

"Bieeeen. Pero no tardemos mucho, escuché que hoy hay oferta de helado"

 ** _Coral, que se acomodó en su silla de ruedas, se emocionó ante la mención del postre._**

"¿Qué esperan? Vayan rápido" _**dijo prácticamente empujándolas fuera de la habitación.**_

* * *

 _Al día siguiente las chicas continuaron con su proyecto, Faybelle erradicando una energía distinta durante todo el día, como si se encontrara más calmada y abierta a las cosas._

 _No fue difícil para Raven notarlo, ya que su compañera de equipo se hallaba más cooperativa atendiendo a las indicaciones que le daba y siendo más amistosa hacia ella._

 _ **Pero sin faltar uno que otro comentario sarcástico, pero estos se sentían distintos, ya no para tratar de herir, solo sarcasmo inocente si es pueden entenderlo.**_

 ** _Ellas acabaron con éxito el proyecto sin mayores complicaciones, teniendo listo una dosis de maldición de sueño ligera para entregarla mañana en clases. El resto del día Faybelle la paso junto a Coral en la Magi-Biblioteca, investigando sobre magia y disfrutando la compañía de la otra. La joven hada era, por decirlo así, más abierto a aceptar que era feliz con cosas simples._**

* * *

 _Finalmente llegó la clase de Baba Yaga, donde los equipos pasaban y le daban a tomar sus proyectos a los conejillos. Tuvieron diferentes grados de éxito, algunos se pusieron somnolientos pero no se durmieron mientras que otros necesitaron más de un beso para despertarse, por lo cual la maestra tuvo que usar distintas parejas de conjeos._

 _Cuando llegó el turno del equipo de Raven y Faybelle ambas se encontraban nerviosas, pero mucho más estaba Coral ya que veía a este proyecto como el símbolo de la amistad entre ambas y si no aprobaban posiblemente todo eso se derrumbaría, o al menos así era como lo percibía la jovencita. El conejo comió un trozo de zanahoria cubierto con el líquido mágico._

 _ **El conejito cayó rendido de inmediato con Baba Yaga tomando notas de como iba desarrollándose el trabajo, puso dentro de la jaula a la pareja del conejo permitiendo que lo besara. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente mientras esperaban ansiosas a ver si funcionaba. Un beso y un brillo se produjeron haciendo que el lagomorfo se despertara.**_

"Felicidades, parece que pasaron" _dijo Baba Yaga,_ "Y felicitaciones a toda la clase, aunque algunos estuvieron cerca ningún equipo reprobó"

 _Un regocijo se produjo en el salón hasta que fue silenciado por su profesora._

"Reprobaran si acaso llegan a ser algo así nuevamente en mi clase, ¿entendido?"

 _Todos asintieron en silencio temerosos por la amenaza de la maestra. Pero justo en ese momento la campana sonó permitiendo que todos salieran._

"Eso fue más sencillo de lo que creí" _dijo Coral mientras se dirigía a la puerta_ _,_ "Digo, si todos aprobaron"

"No te preocupes por eso jovencita, cuando estés en mi clase tendré lago especial para ti" _**dijo Baba Yaga dándole a Coral escalofríos. La jovencita fue a alcanzar rápidamente a sus amigas.**_

"Calma Coral, Baba Yaga solo trata de meterse en su cabeza, es así con todos" **_dijo Raven para tratar de calmarla._**

"Bueno, yo ya no tengo ninguna responsabilidad en su clase, así que creo que a partir de ahora tengo más tiempo libre. ¿Qué dices Raven? Escabullirse de las clases llega a ser bueno para tu alma" **_dijo Faybelle._**

"Yo por ahora me quedaré, no quiero arriesgar mis calificaciones"

"Como quieras, será más para mí y Coral"

"Siempre y cuando incluya helado y pociones" **_dijo Coral._**

"Si, si, como digas"

 _ **Entonces de la nada apareció Maddie con una sonrisa saludándolas.**_

"¡Hola chicas! ¿Acaso veo veo con mi ojito una nueva amistad?" _**dijo refiriéndose al hecho de que Faybelle ya no ve con una mirada asesina a Raven,**_ "Hay que celebrar con una fiesta del té, eso y felicitar a Faybelle por resolver sus problemas emocionales"

"Disculpa, ¿quién te dijo de eso?" **_preguntó Raven._**

"Los narradores narraron un poco de eso mientras teníamos almuerzo el otro día pero no quise decir nada, ¡pero ahora todos podemos ser amigos! ¿no?" **_dijo dando un gran abrazo a ambas, aunque Faybelle se liberó rápido de este._**

"¡Magi-Biblioteca! ¡Ahora!" **_dijo Faybelle molesta por la invasión a su privacidad,_** "Debemos hallar una manera de saber a esos narradores que no me gusta que se metan en mi vida" _**dijo alejándose molesta con Coral siguiéndole por detrás.**_

 _ **Será mejor que vaya a hablar con ella antes de que todo su desarrollo que tuvo hoy se vaya por la borda.**_

 _Eso y que sepa lo que Kitty puede hacer._

 _Por suerte esto pasó al final de la historia._

 ** _Si, como digan. Por suerte arreglaré esto fuera de la historia._**

* * *

Y así es como capítulo concluye, y tengo que decir me encanta escribir a Faybelle, es de mis personajes favoritos. No espere que saliera así de emocional pero eso pasa cuando eres escritor.

Como sea que les vaya bien y los leo luego.


End file.
